Hypothetically Speaking
by tatalol
Summary: Ever played Hypothetically Speaking? Well, now Travis and Katie can say they have. Funny little story that is no longer just a two-shot. Tratie starts in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hypothetically Speaking

**AN: So I'm still not done with **_**The Dating Game, **_**but this idea came to me and I really wanted to type it before I forgot it and once it's typed there's no point in not posting it. Anyway, this is my second Tratie and I hope it comes out good.**

Katie Gardner sat tending to her strawberries while Travis Stoll sat beside her complaining.

"I'm bored," he whined and Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry."

Katie was getting annoyed very quickly. It was his fault he was stuck here helping her anyway- he had no right to nag. After his last prank and Katie's last screaming fit, Chiron sent them to work in the strawberry fields together until they learned to peacefully coexist.

"Katie. I. Am. Bored," Travis said for the hundredth time.

"Well maybe if you helped-" Katie started.

"You won't let me help!" Travis interrupted. "You're a control freak."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I just feel like you'll mess something up, and besides, I prefer to do everything myself. Is that so bad?" Katie sat back on her heels and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Can we play a game," Travis asked suddenly because Katie was retying her hair and he didn't want to be caught starring.

"Sure."

"What game?" Travis asked. Katie shrugged like it really didn't matter. "Katie what game?"

"Why can't you pick?" she asked turning to him. He blushed, because well, Katie was blush worthy.

"I want you to pick."

"Why?"

"Because," he sated, averting his eyes from her unwavering gaze.

"Well I want you to pick," she countered.

"Why?"

"Because," she mimicked.

"Because is not an answer," Travis mumbled.

"But you said because," Katie pointed out.

"Well that's because I'm awesome."

"Oh! Let's play hypothetically speaking."

"What's that?" Katie stared at him like he was insane and he squirmed and blushed again.

"Hypothetically what would you do if you had to live off of cereal for the rest of your life?" Katie asked.

"I'd ask Percy to run me through with Riptide," Travis replied.

"That's how you play."

"Oh okay, I get it."

"Good. Your turn."

**AN: Okay so I decided to make this a two-shot, because their pregame banter took a while and I really wanted the game to be its own chapter. I might make this even longer than two chapters depending on what you guys say, but for now I just have the idea for the next chapter where I promise there will be Tratie. Thank you for reading. Review. Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. So this is chapter 2 of **_**Hypothetically Speaking **_**and this is the one where I incorporate the Tratie, so please tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue this with Travis and Katie asking each other more hypothetical questions.**

"So," Travis started forty-five minutes later. "Hypothetically, what would you do if I asked you out?" He kept his eyes trained on the ground and hoped to the gods that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Well… I'd probably ask you why you were messing with me," Katie mumbled without looking up from her strawberries.

"Why would you think I was messing with you?" Travis asked.

"I don't know."

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"I don't know. It's just… why would you want to go out with me?"

"Maybe- hypothetically- I like you."

Katie snorted. "Yea right. You hate me."

"Who said I hate you?"

"I don't know. It's not like you're ever nice to me. I mean, you're always pranking my cabin."

"Well because- hypothetically- I try to get your attention."

"Yea okay," Katie mumbled. "But do enlighten me. Why would you possibly want to go out with me? You know, hypothetically of course."

"Because I like you."

"But why?" Katie asked and Travis started mumbling under his breathe about accepting compliments and being stubborn. "What?" Katie asked.

"Never mind. The question is why I like you- right?"

"Okay."

"Because you're pretty, smart, funny, polite, athletic, and talented." Finally Katie looked up. She met Travis's eyes and there was an emotion on her face that he couldn't quite place.

"Are we still being hypothetical?" she whispered and Travis shook hi head no. Then she did the last thing in the world he expected her to do- she kissed him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked her after.

"Yes."

**AN: Please review and tell me if I should continue. If I do it would be more hypothetical questions throughout different points in their life. Some will be funny, some cute, etc etc, so tell me what you think. Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello to all the people who read **_**Hypothetically Speaking **_**and liked it and wanted me to continue. I have ideas for two new chapters, this being the first, but after that I don't know if I will continue this story. It all depends first on your feedback and second on whether or not I have more ideas to continue this story. Anyway, for the time being I'm putting this chapter up, then hopefully sometime next week I'll post the next chapter. Also, to those of you who are reading **_**The Dating Game, **_**I'm not updating that for a while because I have to wait until I have a reasonable number of votes before I can even write the next chapter so… yea.**

_Set six years after my last chapter._

Katie Gardner was really pretty. Or at least that's what her boyfriend Travis Stoll thought as they sat in _Charlotte's diner _that night. She sat across from him, chatting about some great idea she'd had in work that day, but Travis wasn't really listening. He was to busy squirming in his seat absorbed in his own thoughts. _What id she says no? What if she laughs in my face? What is she breaks up with me? How am I even going to ask her?!_

"And then my boss gave me a huge raise and-" Katie noticed mid story that Travis wasn't listening to a word she was saying. "So now I've decided I'm going to run away with my boss and live with him in Italy."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, Travis," Katie said giggling. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Yea. Yea of course. I just- um... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" Katie put down her fork and looked Travis in the eyes, giving him her full attention. Before he knew it he was sweating and trying to loosen the tie that now felt like it was chocking him.

"Well uh… you see we've been dating for a while and- wait no uh… hanging out with you is fun but- wait no uh… can we play that hypothetical game?"

"Sure?" She looked a little confused, but Travis hoped she was still oblivious to what he was planning.

"Okay uh… you first," Travis blurted out. He was sure he looked like a fool. He was also sure that if she didn't start talking soon, he was going to throw up."

"Alright… hypothetically what would you do if I… dyed my hair pink?"

"Probably dye mine green. Hypothetically what would you do if I broke both my legs?"

"I'd take you to the hospital and get you a wheel chair." Travis grinned okay this wasn't so bad. This game was actually fun. "Hypothetically what would you do if I dumped you?" Travis was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. It was all he could do to look her in the eyes and respond.

"I would drop dead," he replied looking her in the eyes. She grinned, so he figured he must have answered well. "Hypothetically what if I asked you to marry me?" He blurted out feeling brave.

"I'd say yes," Katie replied simply. Travis was smiling so widely that his face could have split in half.

"Well in that case," he started getting out of his seat and kneeling on the floor. "Will you marry me?" He opened a little box with a ring.

"Na, I'm good."

"Oh great I was so worried wait- WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, Travis," Katie said laughing. "Of course I'll marry you."

"You could have killed me Katie," Travis mumbled.

"Don't be so dramatic," Katie replied.

"I'm being serious. I could have died."

"Well then I am truly sorry."

"No you're not," Travis objected. He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Should I be? And wow, that's a pretty ring," Katie replied examining the ring on her finger.

"No I guess not, but if your sense of humor stays like that then the next sixty years of our lives are going to be pretty interesting."

"I can't wait," Katie stated with a grin.

**That wasn't my best work. I'm really sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review and tell me if I should continue past the next chapter I'm putting up. Thanks**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Random Demigod,**

**Yes I do remember you! You're a die hard Liper fan. Thank you so much for your continued _support_ on not one but **_**two **_**of my fan fictions. I **_**am**_** so, so lucky that you are a Tratie fan as well as a Liper fan because it just ****makes ****my ****day**** that you read this story and it makes my ****whole ****entire ****week**** that you reviewed, and that whole message to you **_**wasn't **_**sarcasm. (Wink wink.) **

**AN: This is chapter four of **_**Hypothetically Speaking **_**I hope you guys like it, and sorry about the message above, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't write it :) **

Katie Gardner sat on the light blue couch in the apartment that she shared with her dear husband Travis. At the moment though, the last thing she wanted was to see her dear husband, so when she heard a key jiggling in the lock, she stood up so fast she knocked over the bowl of cereal on her lap. The milk and the coco puffs splashed everywhere.

"Oh shoot!" Katie hissed. She tried to step over it, but ended up stepping in it and slipping. The door swung upon just as Katie hit the ground.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"My gods, Katie," Travis yelled rushing over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked lifting her to her feet. The whole back of her body was soaked with milk. "Are you okay?" Travis asked again with more urgency this time.

"I'm fine," Katie grumbled. She pulled away from him and marched into the bed room to change.

"No you aren't Katie-Kat. You forget that I know you." Travis sighed and set the work on cleaning the cereal.

"Leave it," Katie called from the bed room. "I'll clean it in a minute."

"I forget that you know me too," Travis mumbled with a smile, but that didn't stop him from cleaning the mess. A few minute later Katie emerged from the bed room dressed in sweats and a t- shirt.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked.

"Why do you assume something's wrong?" Katie asked plopping down on the couch. He smirked as he sat next to her. "What?!" she snapped.

"Oh my gods!" Travis exclaimed.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I know why your acting all crabby," Travis said with a grin. "You're pregnant!"

"I am not!" Katie whispered, and then she burst into tears.

"Aww Katie," Travis whispered pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I was wrong." Katie laughed and pulled away.

"Okay Katie, dear, I mean this in the nicest possible way- I'm fairly certain you _are _pregnant," Travis continued as he wiped a now laughing Katie's eyes.

"Why because I have frequently changing emotions? Maybe I'm just bipolar."

"Okay first weren't you diagnosed bipolar years ago? And second," Travis pulled Katie to her feet and lead her to the bathroom. He pointed at something in the trash. "Either you're pregnant or _I_ am."

"Hypothetically what if I was?" Katie asked.

"Well then we are about to test our maturity to the extreme," Travis replied. Katie frowned.

"Don't worry my dear wife. It'll be fun!" And with that Katie just rolled her eyes. The next nine months were going to be quite interesting.

**AN: Review please. It would mean a lot to me. Shall I continue? It's up to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello my dear **_**Hypothetically Speaking **_**fans. This is officially my last chapter of this story, but if you liked it and you want a bit of a continuation, you can look for my new story that I'm starting later today. It's a Tratie just like this except they don't play hypothetically speaking in every chapter. The reason I'm starting a new story instead of continuing on with this one is because the whole point of this story was the game Hypothetically Speaking and I feel as thought the game is going to get old very soon and I don't want chapters without it in this story. So, this is my last chapter of this story if you like Tratie or this story look for my new story called **_**The Life of Travis and Katie Stoll.**_

"Hypothetically what if his name was JJ?" Travis asked his two month pregnant wife Katie. She continued munching on her chip and sent him an annoyed look. They'd been going at this for hours and his suggestions weren't getting any better.

"Come on," Travis whined. "Imagine it- JJ the DJ."

"It's not a boy- let's name her Anna," Katie replied reaching for another chip. Travis pulled the bag out of her reach and handed her a carrot in one swift motion. He smirked as his very tired looking yet very beautiful wife glared at him.

"The doctor said it's a boy. Don't look at me like that Katie the carrots are for your own good."

"The doctor is an idiot, please give me my chips back, and let's name her Sawyer," Katie replied reaching for the bag.

"Katie my love the doctor has a degree, please just eat the carrot, and why Sawyer?" he asked.

"Think about it," Katie said with a grin. "Hypothetically, Sawyer the lawyer."

"Okay how about this," Travis started. "If it's a girl you name her whatever you want. If it's a boy I do."

"Deal," Katie said instantly, and when Travis raised his eye brows Katie just grinned and said, "I'm that sure."

"Okay," Travis replied. "But you still have to eat your vegetables.

"That isn't fair," Katie whined. "You don't have to." Let it be known that Travis Stoll hated vegetables. He hated them more than he hated monsters, but he loved Katie. He loved her more than life itself and if it would make her happy he'd eat every vegetable known to man so that's why he didn't hesitate in saying, "Sure I do." Katie raised her eyebrows.

"From now on," Travis said with a grin. "We split everything." And with that he took the carrot out of her hand broke it in half and stuck his half in his mouth.

"But… but you hate vegetables," Katie stuttered when he handed her back her half.

"True," Travis admitted. "But I love you."

For the next seven months they split everything in half. Whether it was healthy, unhealthy, hated, or loved Travis ate half of everything that Katie did. Seven months later out popped a beautiful little girl that Katie named Alice, and neither Travis nor Katie could have been happier.

**AN: So that was it, the last chapter of **_**Hypothetically Speaking**_**. If you like Tratie or my stories or both please read **_**The Life of Travis and Katie Stoll**_. **I'm really going to try and make it better than this story. Please review and bye. **


End file.
